This disclosure relates to an exposing device and an image forming apparatus and is suitably applied to, for example, an exposing device mounted on an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
As an image forming apparatus of related art, there is an image forming apparatus that irradiates the surface of a photosensitive drum with light from an exposing device, which emits light for exposure, to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photosensitive drum, deposits toner on the electrostatic latent image to develop a toner image, and performs printing of the image. As the exposing device, for example, there is a light emitting diode (LED) head that uses light emitted from an LED which is a light emitting element.
As the LED head, for example, there is an LED head including board mounted with an LED array in which LEDs are linearly disposed, a lens unit in which lenses for condensing lights emitted from the LEDs are arrayed, a holder that holds the board and the lens unit, and a base that presses the board against the holder. Light emitted from the LED array mounted on the board is converged by passing through the lens unit. Then, the light is applied to the surface of a photosensitive drum disposed in a focusing position of the lens unit, whereby an electrostatic latent image is formed.
As such a lens unit, there is a lens unit in which a lens array including an array of microlenses and a light blocking member for suppressing stray light are stacked one on top of the other (e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-15847.